A common issue, for men and women, is that wearing only one piece of shirt item can get boring after a while. Sometimes wearing too much or too little top clothing can become uncomfortable. You can be too hot or too cold. Some elements can even affect your eyesight. Traditional hooded garments tend to be full length shirts or sweatshirts where they can be too bulky when worn under other garments. They are also typically not suited for all weather conditions and are either meant to be worn in hot or cold weather.
Similarly, in activities such as sports or working out at the gym where having the choice between wearing a hooded garment would be a welcomed option. A need exists for a hooded garment which overcomes the problems set forth above.